


Opia

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Jinki isn’t sure what to do anymore. A sensible person would leave this place, tear away their gaze and hightail it out of the familiar smoky room. Jinki has never considered himself sensible, not when it came to Kibum.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419548) by [thewriterpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe). 



> So, this was inspired by my lovely friend (adhioh/thewriterpoe)’s fic ‘Clarity’ 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 ** _Opia – The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable._**  
  
He keeps coming back, he tells himself that it is the need to figure the other man out. He’s younger, a little taller and slimmer. The man with the captivating eyes; that feeling of opia present every.single.time. Jinki isn’t sure what to do anymore. A sensible person would leave this place, tear away their gaze and hightail it out of the familiar smoky room. Jinki has never considered himself sensible, not when it came to Kibum.  
  
“Fuck” he breathes out, their eyes still locked but bodies meandering through the crowds to bring them together. The intensity of those deep, brown eyes breaks for a second – Jinki feels both relieved and perturbed – they drift down to settle on his lips, faster than imaginable, before once again that searching gaze is back.  
What is it about this man, that has Jinki coming back for more? Like a moth to a flame, like a child to the candy store. He is more evolved than a moth, more mature than a child and yet, Kibum has him transfixed.  
  
The smoke and haze of the room only thickens, even as he feels the smooth back of Kibum’s hand lightly grazing the front of his jeans, the panting breath upon his bared neck.  
  
He swallows; adams apple bobbing in his exposed throat and Jinki finds his eyes lulling closed. Each sensation is heightened. The pressure on his member, the ghosting fingertips sliding across his bare hips, t-shirt pushed up lightly to reveal the low slung waistband of his blackened jeans. The sounds in the room become amplified, what was once a low drone of grunge music is now pounding in his ears, the bass vibrating through every vein in his body. He hears the low chuckle leave Kibum’s throat – it’s gravelly and rumbling.  
  
Jinki shivers as lips finally meet lips. The intensity of wet muscle moving slow and with purpose against his own, is to die for. To.Die.For. He hears the words whispered into his ear but is Kibum reading his mind, a coincidence or is he talking about Jinki? His head is spinning now, he feels himself spiralling down that familiar pit of desire and longing.  
  
“Please, Kibum.” He whines out as the taller male runs a cold nose against his still exposed neck, lips dancing lightly – sucking in a barely-there manner. The black haired male chuckles again, this time in a mocking way. A way that should make Jinki feel small and upset but it only fuels his arousal in a way he knows isn’t natural or normal.  
  
“All in good time, Jinki.” Is the whispered response he receives against the juncture of his shoulder.  
  
He can finally open his eyes again and when he does, he finds the penetrating stare – brown caramel almost forgotten and replaced by pure black – and he feels his feet moving. He is lighter than air as soft, pale hands lead him across the floor. He feels like he is floating, the music becoming unbearably loud for a second as they pass the speakers before it fades, fades, fades into nothingness. No thrum of bass, no rhythm or lyrics. All is silent in the dark room that surrounds him.  
He wonders for a split second, if his eyes are actually closed, until a single red lamp is illuminating the corner. The red light doesn’t filter out far, but just enough to outline the slim frame of the captivating man beside it. The silhouette is both dangerous and alluring – quite fitting really, given every other aspect that belongs to Kibum is just the same.  
  
The silhouette is gone in the next second and a brighter, stronger red light is filling up the rest of the room. Jinki glances up, still in somewhat of a daze, to see the red tube light flickering to life above his head. His gaze moves back down quickly as he notices the other man, now illuminated in a beautiful contrast of red and black. He sits commandingly at the edge of a bed against the far wall. There are no windows in this room – Jinki realises belatedly and yet something about that statement doesn’t seem out of place for a character such as Kibum.  
  
As if without consent (not that Jinki would stop them anyway) his legs move towards the black haired male. He looks frightening like this, his pale skin cast in a glow of red. His clothing as black as the room that surrounds them and piercing eyes, illuminated with a slight hint of the red bulb are still as black as the night that is cast upon the city outside these four walls.  
  
And yet, even with this foreboding atmosphere, Jinki can’t keep himself away. He longs for the feel of the other male pressed against him. Something in his stomach twists in excitement and adrenaline, probably akin to that feeling that pushes people to skydive or bungee jump – stupid people – that’s what Jinki had once called them, but now, he feels like he understands them just a little. Before his mind can fully comprehend his actions, he finds himself facing the man’s knees – his own are planted firmly on the concrete floor. He regrets wearing his jeans with ripped knees once he fully takes in how cold and hard surface really is.  
  
“Come on, show me what you want.” Kibum speaks, breaking whatever haze Jinki was in and setting all his nerve endings alight. Jinki’s hands shake as he raises them from his thighs where they were previously resting “ah-ah” Kibum tuts and shakes his head – Jinki automatically freezing at the words. “No hands” Kibum commands, his tone light and playful but the smirk upon his face is dominating and fearful.  
  
The older male nods his head in understanding, placing his hands behind his back in a sign of obedience. He takes his face and nuzzles at the leather pants before him. Kibum isn’t the least bit hard and that irks Jinki just a little, because he is practically throbbing already. Still, he breathes in the scent of fresh leather, sweat and smoke as he nestles between the younger man’s legs. His face pressing insistently against his crotch, a small smile playing on his lips as he begins to feel Kibum twitch from the attention.  
  
“Off” he hears next, his head snapping up so quickly that it almost breaks. His eyes plead with the commanding man, his actions obeying despite everything. He watches greedily as the taller male unzips the impossibly tight leather, allowing his member to fall free into the cold air of the charcoal room. There is a stalemate in the room for a few minutes, Jinki with hands immobile and knees bruising – Kibum with a swelling member and smirk on his face. “Hurry up then” Is the only command he needs as Jinki leans in and takes what he has been waiting for. There is no build up, Jinki leans in to work the hard length with his mouth and Kibum bucks deep into his throat. The shorter male gags for a few seconds before adjusting. It goes on, Kibum’s libido knowing no ends. His member swells to double the size, still ramming harshly down Jinki’s throat with no intention of stopping. This continues, Jinki squirming as he tries to alleviate the pressure in his groin, his hands still immobile behind his back; throat and mouth abused by the commanding presence on the bed.  
  
“Off” the simple demand is gritted out, the piercing gaze back; only this time, it is focused on abused spit slicked lips. A hint of precum still sitting heavily on the seam. The taller male stands, looming over him despite his thinner frame and in a quick flash, Jinki finds his face buried in the pillows.  
  
“Now be a good boy and hold still…hands off” He explains, adding the final part as an afterthought, he probably noticed the way Jinki’s hands were itching to rub himself.  
  
Finally, Jinki knows why he keeps coming back. As the male above him stretches his hole tight, painful but with so.much.pleasure. The thick cock ramming inside of him mercilessly, it seems the dominant one isn’t in the mood to play any more games and Jinki is so overwhelmed by pleasure that he grits his teeth to stop from begging for more. “Come on, you know I like it when you beg” Kibum breathes close against his ear, pace slowing maddeningly and Jinki curses because it’s like Kibum is reading his mind. Just as he was grateful that Kibum wasn’t playing games, he begins to play.  
  
“P-please, god, Kibum, please.” Jinki grits out, speaking is just too much effort with the way his dick is straining against the silk, ruby bedsheets.  
  
“As you wish” Kibum responds, he pulls out and flips Jinki over and this makes him sigh because that means Kibum is ready to finish. The wicked grin is back as the taller male pushes back in, spreading Jinki’s thighs wide apart. The pace is frantic and Jinki can see the edge, he just needs that something special that only Kibum can give him, that special something to push him over the edge. Finally he feels it, the breath on his neck, he bares it to the black haired man – the skin illuminated red from the lights. He sees it then, just before he feels it. The flash of sharp white enamel from the corner of his eye and then the pain, the burning fury travelling out from his neck to the tips of his fingers that dulls into a throb. Crimson flows from his neck, his head becoming light and he explodes, streams of cream and crimson flashing in his line of sight – the heat unbearable but so so pleasurable. He faintly hears a deep groan and feels a warmth filling his cavity before he completely succumbs to the darkness.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Every time he wakes, he faces the blinding white in his vision as he takes in the walls of his room. The crisp, clean sheets beneath his palms. He groans as he attempts to sit up, temples throbbing and pounding in a deep ache. He knows what happened last night, he always remembers. He never knows though, how he makes it back to his house without remembering.  
  
His tanned form stretches, feet meeting the warm carpeted floor and softly padding into the bathroom. He examines his body – still stark naked – and focuses on the deep purple of his neck, a mark he will have to cover at work for the next few weeks.  
  
‘Never again’ he says to himself ‘never again’ will he go there. ‘Never again’ will he go searching for Kibum. ‘Never again’ … until next time.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to thewriterpoe a.k.a adhioh for her wonderful fic ‘clarity’ that inspired this. So, this is for you, my dear! :) I hope you liked this, it is kind of my interpretation of the continuation even though I had no idea if you wanted it to be anything like this hahaha! It just really intrigued me, I couldn’t leave the idea alone.


End file.
